This invention relates to a channel-stop assembly, and particularly to a channel-stop assembly which can be utilized in a dishwasher.
Dishwashers often include a pair of spaced apart C-channels providing tracks for receiving the wheels of a dishwasher rack mounted within the dishwasher. These C-channels are open at their opposite ends, and removable channel-stops are provided in the opposite ends of the channels for preventing the rollers of the dish rack from rolling out of the C-channels.
In order to remove the rack from the dishwasher, it is necessary to remove the channel-stops from the ends of the C-channels so that the wheels of the rack may be rolled out of the ends of the channels.
Channel-stops have been provided in prior art devices, but these channel-stops are often difficult to remove.